


Sunday Mornings

by veiledndarkness



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-25
Updated: 2008-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veiledndarkness/pseuds/veiledndarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever this is, it's all he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Mornings

Title: Sunday Mornings

Author: veiledndarkness

Rating: PG

Pairing: Implied Caleb/Pogue

Summary: Whatever this is, it's all he wants.

Disclaimer: Not mine, no harm intended.

*

He'd be hard-pressed to want to leave the relative warmth and comfort that Caleb's arms provided, no matter how tempting his need for a morning coffee might be. Pogue nestled his face back into pillows, willing the sounds of Caleb's quiet breaths to lull him back to sleep.

He drifted in and out of sleep, a lazy Sunday morning upon them, their day, unspoken as it was, though they'd never missed one since this...thing between them had happened.

Pogue felt the familiar press of Caleb's fingers to his chest. They didn't mention this _thing_ outside the sanctuary of the bed. The knowing look in Tyler's eyes or the mildest smirk that curved Reid's lips whenever they were found entwined on the bed, pressed tightly together, a jumble of arms and legs and soft snores...That alone said everything that was needed.

Caleb sighed in his sleep, his breath catching in his throat. Pogue traced the outline of Caleb's jaw with his thumb, following the lines and feeling the hint of stubble that roughened his skin.

Pogue smiled and closed his eyes again, Caleb's arm draped over his body, holding him possessively. Whatever this might be, whatever they had, it was enough.

*  



End file.
